mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Carter
Jack Carter (July 22nd, 1972) was born in Dallas Texas to Edgar Carter and Nelly Carter. He's the younger brother of Allison Carter. Growing up, Jack wasn't as smart as his sister, or his scientist father. He didn't take as much interest in academics as he did sports. Baseball was his favorite thing in the world. Jack did okay in high school, and was of average intelligence. He married Wendy Carter in 1994. A year later, they had a daughter together, Fleur Carter. In 1995, Jack became a U.S. Marshall. His job paid pretty well, but was very time consuming. He had to track down criminals all across the United States. He got to travel a lot, but didn't get to see his family much. It ruined his marriage. In 2005, his daughter ran away from home and posed as a Flight Attendant. Jack couldn't tell at first that it was a desperate cry for help. He tracked her to Ivory Island, where he tried to take her back. But his authority as a Marshall was limited on the Island. Diora Landry, Queen of the Island made an offer to him: Become Sheriff, and stay. Jack decided to accept the offer once he realized how much his daughter needed him, especially because his wife never explained to her how it wwasn't her fault that he wasn't around much. On the surface, Jack's job was to keep peace on the island. But in reality his job was to make sure that Arcturus didn't get out of hand. Working with Diora wasn't easy. Especially because she made her own rules. But it wasn't too hard of a job. He met Xiomara Whitfield while working on Ivory Island. The two dated for awhile. This caused him and Nate Sark, Xiomara's ex-husband to not get along. Jack's sister then started dating Nate, much to Jack's dismay. Jack and Xiomara eventually broke up, and Xiomara returned to Nate. In 2010, Jack started dating Angelina Fontaine. In 2012, the two got married during the Gemini Murders. They eventually have two children together Angelo Carter and Jacqueline Carter. =Childhood= Growing up, Jack lived in a family with a father for a scientist, and a sister for a science geek. But all Jack was interested in was sports. He loved baseball. It was his favorite thing. He played 3rd Base in little league, and his dream was to someday play for the Texas Rangers. =High School= In High School, Jack never did well as his sister. But he did do average. He played on the Baseball team at his High School. He began dating Jenny Larson in his Sophomore Year. The two were considered the best couple at his high school. The two planned to get married after high school. But in their senior year, Jack took Jenny out driving so that she could get her license. After coming to a red light that had just turned Green, Jenny took off, and a Tractor Trailer came from the left side, and killed Jenny and broke both of Jack's legs. Jack felt so terrible about what happened, even though it wasn't his fault. He'd send flowers to the Larson family every year afterwards. Jack's pro-baseball career was cut short, because he wasn't able to play baseball his senior year. Scouts who had come to watch him play, left without having seen him at all. =Marriage= Jack graduated from High School in 1990. He attended college, and there he met Wendy. Jack got his bachelor's degree in 1994, and in the same year married Wendy. Jack took a government job. A year later the two had a daughter, Fleur. It was then that Jack decided to enter Marshal Training. =U.S. Marshall= Jack became a U.S. Marshal in 1996. Aside from baseball, it was his dream job. He helped to track down criminals all over the country. But this kept him away from his wife and daughter. He'd be home for a couple of days, and then have to leave again. This caused a strain on his relationship with his wife. He and Wendy divorced in 2005. But they didn't explain to their daughter why they were leaving. In 2006, Jack got the call that his daughter had posed as a Flight Attendant, and had traveled to Virginia. It was then that he had to track her to Ivory Island. But the US had no jurisdiction on ivory island, so he had no authority to bring her home. But Diora Landry, Queen of the Island, offered him a job opportunity. Jack decided to take it, realizing it would make his daugther happy. The Marshal's were also happy to see him take the job, as it'd help with the drug problem on the mainland to have a former Marshal watching over the island. =Ivory Island Sheriff= As the Ivory Island Sheriff, it was Jack's job to prevent Arcturus from destroying the Island. It was a job easier said than done. Experiments on the island often went crazy, and Jack would have to stop them from happening. Jack dated Xiomara Whitfield while investigating Arcturus for the Queen. He and Nate clashed, especially after Nate started dating his sister. But Jack didn't hate Nate. Nate and Xiomara eventually reunited. Jack would later date Angelina Fontaine. He also befriended Henry Duncan. Henry would often help him understand the science related stuff with his investigations. After Henry's wifes death, Henry moved in with Jack. Jack helped him run an investigation on Kim Duncan's death. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini murders, Jack proposed to Angelina. The two also got married. Jack answered investigators questions about the Queen, who was a suspect during the investigation, as well as questions about Arcturus. Jack assisted them in whatever ways he could as a law enforcement officer. Jack and Angelina also got married during the investigation. =Later Life= Jack and Angelina were happy together, and eventually had two children -- Angelo and Jacqueline. Jack continued as Sheriff of the Island, and helped stop Sark Industries from blowing the island up -- though at the very least, they never meant to. =Quotes= "Well.. you know? I mean. They've got some brilliant minds. Some crazy minds. I mean why they do some of the things they do I'll never understand. But they're building the future." "Just making sure things are on the up and up. Especially Nate Sark. But not really specially him, but I like to say that." "No. I mean not any more. I mean sure he dated my sister, and then dumped her after she got pregnant with twins. But hey! He's a great guy." "No! No, I mean. You know. Just because a company does some... might be doing some... could be doing some? bad things, doesn't mean everyone there is." "Oh, he's a real charmer that one. Dated my sister for a while. Yeah... Arcturus is several stories down, and I'm still surprised that it can contain his ego." - on Nate Sark "Well Henry is my best man, the master of ceremonies, my groomsman... he's a lot of things." "Aww.. did you have to? I mean... that is against the law. Well, it SHOULD be against the law, but I guess here it isn't. not TECHNICALLY." Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Male Characters